Un coup de téléphone
by Wakie
Summary: - Mais c'est toi qui m'a cherché, non mais répondre pendant qu'on est occupé.. La prochaine fois je vais y penser à deux fois avant de te sauter dessus ! Répliqua aussitôt Naruto à Sasuke . NaruSasu / YAOI ! / One-Shot.


**À cause de sa grosseur, j'aurais pu le couper en deux mais je n'est pas ressentie le besoin de le faire & c'est pour ça que je le laisse tel quel à votre disposition. Je me souviens que cette idée de One-Shot as rester longtemps dans ma tête & je me demande, encore aujourd'hui, où elle à pu venir xd .. & c'est pourquoi que je m'excuse pour cette niaiserie mais je peut vous dire que j'ai pas mal ri en l'écrivant et j'espère que ça va être la même chose pour vous pendant votre lecture ! Par contre je dois vous avertir qu'il y a une scène Yaoi assez explicite dans ce One-Shot.**

**Ps : Je m'excuse aussi pour le résumer pourris qui m'as vraiment donner du fil à retordre parce que je trouvais absolument rien à écrire .. Alors dès que j'ai une meilleure idée, je le change illico presto !**

**PPs : Je me rend contre que les personnages sont plutôt OCC .. Mais comme on dit « Un Sasuke amoureux est toujours OCC » . Alors je m'en excuse (encore ) pour ceux qui n'aime pas .. Mais c'était pour le besoin de cette fic ..**

**Merci à ma chère Liim qui fait un travail remarquable vu le nombre de faute que je fait :) ! Alors merci à toi correctrice de mon coeur, LOL :) .**

**Bonne lecture à vous & bientôt un second One-Shot va apparaître (dès que je vais trouver lequel choisir parmis les nombreux qui sont déjà dans mon ordi .. Trop de choix vous me dites ? Oui, surement xd) .**

**Tanks**

**xxx**

**Wakiie-Chan**

**CE ONE-SHOT CONTIENS UN LEMON !  
MERCI !**

_Un coup de téléphone ;_

La journée fut extrêmement longue pour les deux jeunes adolescents. Après les huit heures consécutives d'école, ils ont dû travailler au restaurent, qui le soir manquait de personnel. Les deux jeunes hommes allaient enfin pouvoir profiter de leur vendredi, une soirée relaxe bien méritée. La chambre ou dormaient les deux amis était vaste, dans les tons blanc et bleu foncé .La pièce disposait d'un grand lit dont la couette bleue sombre rappeler la couleur d'un des murs, des cadres et de certains bibelots décoratifs. Une table en verre supportait un ordinateur portable faisait face à la fenêtre et un bureau de travail d'où l'on pouvait voir d'énormes cahiers et de nombreuses feuilles marquait un angle de la pièce. À la gauche du lit reposait une télévision de grandeur moyenne ainsi qu'une console de jeux suivie d'une bonne centaine de jeux que les deux amis avaient déjà finis.

Le plus grand des deux jeunes se jeta sur son lit avec un long soupir et regarda son compagnon déposer calmement son sac par terre et venir le rejoindre.

- Sasuke ?

Le dit Sasuke était grand, avait les cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés qui remontaient en pique derrière la tête . Ses yeux, aussi noir que ses cheveux, étaient froids, arrogants avec une petit touche de je-sais-pas-quoi qui faisait fuir tout le monde, mise à part Naruto son meilleur ami, qui savait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et qui lui avait donné son surnom de ''glaçon'' au collège. Il était habillé de l'uniforme du bar/restaurent ou il travaillait avec Naruto : un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche légèrement moulante dont il avait retroussé les manches, qui permettait de voir son torse musclé à travers quelques boutons détachés. Sasuke regarda son ami et l'insista à poursuivre.

-C'est quand que tes parents reviennent de leur réunion SUPER HYPER IMPORTANTE ?

Quant à Naruto, son charme résidait principalement dans la couleur blé de ses cheveux, de sa peau halée qui faisait craquer toutes les filles. Ses muscles étaient parfaitement visibles à travers sa chemise blanche de son uniforme et ses yeux d'un bleu extraordinaire troublaient souvent les filles quand elles lui parlaient. On lui disait souvent qu'il avait un sourire radieux, qu'il était le garçon le plus énergique et le plus imprévisible de toute l'école bien qu'il ne se fâche que très rarement et ne pleure presque jamais, seul Sasuke l'avait vu et l'avait soutenu lors d'une nuit de larmes.

- Hm .. Je pense demain midi ou quelque chose du genre…  
- ça l'air de te réjouir qu'ils reviennent. Remarqua le blond avec un sourire.  
- Tu sais très bien comment sont mes parents et toi-même tu m'as dit que ça faisait du bien d'avoir une semaine de calme sans que ma mère s'inquiète pour rien, que mon père nous demande toujours «pis l'école ?» et que mon frère me niaise avec le stupide surnom que Sakura à oser me donner !

Ils étaient amis depuis vraiment longtemps, ce n'était pas surprenant que Naruto soit chez les Uchiha, beaucoup disait que s'était sa deuxième maison et les parents de Sasuke le considérait presque comme leur propre enfant. C'est pourquoi Naruto était- presque-tout le temps chez son ami à qui ça ne dérangeais pas, c'est quand même son meilleur ami, son ami d'enfance, son frère même et vivre avec lui était une habitude et un soulagement d'avoir trouvé une personne qui le comprenne si bien et avec qui il s'entendait à merveille malgrès leurs chicanes enfantines et les coups bas qui se lançaient parfois.

- Quoi tu trouves pas que «mon beau corbeau de glace» c'est beau comme nom ..? Tu peux pas dire que ce n'est pas original par contre. Répliqua Naruto qui essaya de cacher son fou rire ... Sans succès.  
- Comment tu voulais que je devine qu'Itachi allait arriver au moment ou Sakura à décidé, pour la première fois, de me donner un surnom idiot ?  
- Ohh pauvre pauvre pauvre p'tit garçon .. Je te plains vraiment .. Rien n'est pire dans la vie que d'avoir un surnom de la part de Sakura.

PAF.

Naruto venait de recevoir un oreiller en pleine figure, ce qui ne calma pas son fou rire et qui fit commencer une bataille d'oreillers entre les deux garçons.

ça faisait un petit bout de temps que les deux garçons, devenus meilleur ami depuis longtemps, se tournaient au tour subtilement. Tellement subtilement que seul Itachi l'avait remarqué. C'était devenu un jeu pour les garçons, une bataille pour savoir qui allait flancher en premier et pour savoir, par dessus tout, si leurs amitié ne cachait pas autre chose. Naruto et Sasuke avaient pris du temps avant de comprendre qu'ils se tournaient au tour. Au début les garçons pensaient que c'était devenue seulement une habitude et comme aucun des deux ne voulaient casser leur amitié, il ne faisait rien d'autre que des petits gestes- aussi minimes soient-ils- enfin de regarder la réaction de l'autre.

**FLASH BACK**

Naruto avait été invité à souper chez son meilleur ami en ce mercredi soir. La famille et Naruto s'étaient tous mis à table après l'appelle de la mère informant que c'était prêt. La table était recouverte de nourriture et tous étaient placé. Naruto avait Itachi à sa gauche, la dame de la maison à sa droite et Sasuke devant lui qui était placé à coter de son paternel et de sa tante qui était venue leur rendre visite. Tous purent commencer à manger quelque minutes plus tard.

Pendant le souper les adultes parlaient de finances et de leurs travail, Itachi parlait avec Naruto et Sasuke d'aucun sujet en particulier. L'un en face de l'autre, les deux benjamins se lançaient des regards de défi, comme à leur habitude, sous le regard amusé de l'ainé. Au milieu du souper, alors que la bataille entre Naruto et Sasuke restée muette et sans aucun geste, Naruto sentit alors un coup de pied en dessus de la table de son adversaire. Il leva les yeux de son assiette et fut content que personne n'ait remarqué, il alla ensuite poser ses yeux bleus sur les yeux noirs de son ami qui avait un p'tit sourire en coin.

Avant que Naruto put répondre à l'attaque de son rival, il sentit de nouveau la jambe de Sasuke sur la sienne ce qui lui provoqua un frisson et espéra que personne le l'ait vu. Naruto était très sensible au toucher, surtout de celui de Sasuke, que ce soit quand il lui prenait la main pour courir quand ils étaient petits ou aux frôlements de son ami quand il prenait ses cahiers dans leurs cassier. C'est pourquoi il voulut tuer du regard Sasuke puisque celui-ci ne décollait pas sa jambe et osa même monter celle-ci fessant continuer les frissons du blond. Par malheur pour Naruto, Sasuke savait parfaitement comment faire réagir le blond. Les deux ados connaissaient les points faibles de chacun sur le bout des doigts.

Après n'avoir fait que deux aller-retour sur sa jambe avec la sienne, il la laissa en suspent en dessous du genou du blond qui savait parfaitement ce qui allais arriver par la suite . Cependant il espérait se tromper et que Sasuke allait en finir là pour ce soir. Pour répondre aux réflexions que Naruto se posait depuis qu'il avait senti la jambe de son ami, Sasuke continua sur sa lancer en allant même jusqu'à l'entre jambe du blond qui se crispa et attendit. Le noiraud toucha le contour de la zone très sensible et après quelques secondes, assez suffisantes pour que le blond se raidisse encore plus,serrant sa fourchette de plus en plus fort, pour finalement dégager son pied et le replacer à la place initiale, loin de son ami.

Comme la table était assez petite et que Naruto se savait assez proche d' Itachi pour que celui-ci ait senti son frison, il espérait tout de même que le plus vieux n'ait rien remarqué mais ses espoirs disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus quand le plus vieux se pencha à l'oreille du blond avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- çava Naruto ? Tu sembles raide ? Détends-toi un peu, ce n'est pas comme si s'était la première fois . Dit Itachi pour ensuite faire une pause de quelques secondes, ce qui laissa Naruto rouge de gêne pour enfin continuer sa phrase ; Tu as mangé avec nous si souvent, que ça devrait plus te gêner.

Naruto voulu s'enfuir quand le père le remarqua et lui demanda s'il allait bien.

- Oui oui, je pense juste que j'ai pris une trop grosse boucher et que c'était trop chaud .. Beaucoup trop chaud ..

Itachi étouffa un rire comme il put et Sasuke refit un sourire en coin. Les adultes, qui n'étaient pas trop convaincus de la réponse du jeune homme, retournèrent quand même à leur conversation, laissant une chance à Naruto de reprendre ses couleurs.

C'était une des premières fois que Sasuke osait aller aussi loin alors que les deux jeunes hommes étaient entourés par des gens. D'habitude des gestes comme CELUI-LÀ se faisait le soir, alors que Sasuke et Naruto était seul et qu'il avait aucune chance de se faire prendre par surprise ou arrêter par quelqu'un.

...

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Après avoir finis leur bataille d'oreiller, ils décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de jouer à leur jeux préféré sur la console mais aucun des deux n'étaient vraiment concentrés. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour en faisant des guerres de gestes qui allaient de plus en plus loin, que les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à avoir de la misère à ne pas sauter sur l'autre, surtout quand il était aussi prêt et qu'ils étaient seuls dans la demeure. Il faut aussi dire que les hormones jouaient un rôle dans tout cela.

Les deux garçons était placés, côte à côte sur le lit, les yeux rivés le plus possible sur la télévision. Mais même avec des efforts surhumains, leurs regards se perdaient sur le corps de l'autre qui était proche … Très proche.

La situation commençait à être difficile pour chacun. Chacun d'eux avais le désire de toucher, d'explorer l'autre et d'enfin finir ce qui avaient tous deux commencer depuis quelque temps. À part la soirée du souper avec sa famille, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient eu aucune autre chance d'aller plus loin, ce qui les laissait sur leur faim, mais tous les deux faisait tout leur possible pour ne pas céder en se répétant «c'est mon meilleur ami, je peux pas faire ça, et si tout à coup ça gâchais quelque chose ..?»

- ARGGG !  
- Voyons Naruto ça va ?  
- Oui, j'm'en vais au toilette je reviens !  
- Euuh ok ? Répondit le noiraud songeur.

**P.O.V - NARUTO**

- AAAAAAAH ! ça peut pas continuer comme ça ! Maudits rêves à la con, à cause de eux j'ai encore plus envie de lui sauter dessus .. ! Me semble qu'avant que ces rêves à la con arrivent, c'était moins difficile ..

Le jeune homme blond était en face du miroir et se parlait, ou plutôt se criait dessus. Il savait qu'il devait se contrôler mais ça commençais tellement à être difficile. Au point qu'il se demandait s'avait été une bonne idée de rester une semaine chez Sasuke, pendant que les parents de son ami était partis.

- J'avais quoi dans tête quand j'ai accepté de venir lui tenir compagnie pendant une semaine !? Je pense que ça a été la semaine la plus dure de toute ma vie et aussi la semaine ou l'on s'est le plus tourner autour ! Il faut dire que d'habitude ses parents ou même Itachi sont là alors c'est facile de se contrôler .. Mais là, tout seul avec lui pendant une semaine, AHHHHHHHHHHH je m'étonne moi-même que je sois pas mort .. Aller Naruto, il reste une nuit pis après F.I.N.I juste à temps que mes ... Rêves partent parce qu ..  
- Naruto ça va ? Demanda Sasuke de l'Autre côté de la porte fermée de la salle de bain.  
- Euh ouioui, j'ai plus le droit d'aller au toilette ?  
- Non s'est pas ça, c'est juste que sa fait une demi-heure que j'entends l'eau du lavabo couler et tes murmures que je comprends fuckall.

Naruto sourit à son reflet, il mouilla son vissage une nouvelle fois et sortie de la salle de bain devant son ami, qui avait maintenant les yeux ronds comme des balles de tennis.

**FIN DE P.O.V - NARUTO**

**P.O.V - NORMA**L

Naruto n'avait pas fait attention quand il s'était jeté de l'eau à la figure, résultat plusieurs gouttes d'eau coulaient sur sa chemise blanche la rendant encore plus transparente et ses abdos encore plus voyants.

Sasuke se retourna et partie vers la chambre suivi d'un Naruto le sourire aux lèvres. Le blond ouvrit la porte quelques minute après Sasuke, et resta stoché. Son BRILLANT ami avait eu la BRILLANTE idée d'enlever sa chemise pour rester torse nu vue la chaleur qui faisait [nda : une petite vengeance peut-être, qui sais xd ?].

- Naruto, tu rentres tu ou tu vas rester tout la soirée dans le cadre de porte ?

Naruto avança, repris sa manette de jeux et continua le jeu en effleurant son ami à la peau blanche ce qui fit perdre les pédales à celui-ci. Sasuke déposa la manette avec férocité et ce jeta sur Naruto en le faisant tomber le pauvre blond sur le dos sur le lit et ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation mais avant qu'il puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Sasuke s'était déjà emparé de ses lèvres.

Après un baiser passionné, le noiraud murmura dans l'oreille du blond

-Je suis désolé, mais ça fait trop longtemps que je me contrôle. Un moment donné, même un Ushiha est plus capable.

Naruto rit à la remarque de son ami pour ensuite reprendre le manège que le brun avait commencé un peu plus tôt. Il fit basculer Sasuke et s'assit sur le ventre de celui-ci. La bataille avais déjà commencé et les rôles étaient maintenant renversés, c'était autour de Naruto d'être par-dessus. Il donna un baiser à son compagnon pour ensuite enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Sasuke en lui laissant une belle et grosse tache rouge.

- Nar .. Hmmm.. Naru ... Hmmm  
- Chuut .. Je me venge pour l'autre fois ...

Naruto repris sa route de baiser papillon, en s'arrêtant et en suçant les bouts de chair qui trouvaient sur son passage. Sasuke avait de plus en plus de misère à respirer normalement, mais réussie quand même à dire .

- Quoi ? Tu t'en souviens encore de .. hmmmmm .. naruto arr ... Cette soirée ... hhhmmmm . la ?

Naruto arrêta son manège et répondit dans un sourire

- Tu sauras que si moi je t'aurais fait la même chose devant mes parents, tu t'en souviendrais pendant longtemps !

Après avoir répondu à la remarque de son ami, Naruto descendit de plus en plus bas touchant les points sensibles de son compagnon qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Le blond était rendu devant l'objet de tous ses désirs et enleva le pantalon noir de Sasuke assez rapidement suivis du reste de ses vêtements qui cachait encore sa vue. Il regarda le brun, qui avait la face complétement rouge et les yeux remplis de désir et lui demanda

- Tu es sûr ?

Pour tout répondre, Sasuke frappa sur la tête de Naruto beaucoup plus fort qui aurait voulu, ce qui eut pour effet que Naruto tombait face première sur son entre-jambe gonflé de plaisir ce qui fit échapper un cri de plaisir à Sasuke qui surprit et qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se retenir le gémissement.

Naruto leva sa tête et donna un petit, minime bisou, sur le gland ce qui laissa un second gémissement sortir de la bouche du noiraud. Naruto se relava, reprit les lèvres de son compagnon en otage et après un baiser doux et langoureux, se replaça devant le sexe de son ami et le pris enfin en bouche.

Il commença à faire de lent va et viens pour aller de plus en plus vite pour finalement arrêter et recommencer après la demande de son ami. Malheureusement Naruto était en plein travail quand le cellulaire de son ami commença à sonner.

Naruto releva sa tête et regarda le noiraud d'un regard surpris.

- Tu vas quand même pas répondre :O ? Demanda t-il outré  
- Mais Naruto, c'est mes parents .. Tu sais comment ils sont ! Répliqua Sasuke mal à l'aise.

Naruto vit Sasuke répondre au téléphone et murmura «non mais tu l'as vraiment fait :O ?»

La pièce fut remplie par la voix de la mère de Sasuke qui parlait à l'autre bout du fils. Sasuke mis son téléphone sur mégaphone, pour que Naruto puisse, lui aussi entendre, la conversation en espérant que ce soit important si non, Sasuke savait parfaitement qu'il allait le regretter.

- Allo maman.  
- Salut fiston, ça va ?  
- Ouais toi ?  
- Oui, je voulais juste appeler pour dire qu'on va arriver plus tard finalement ..  
- Euh ok, tu devais vraiment m'appeler pour me dire ça ? Tu aurais pu attendre à demain!?  
- Sasuke ne parles pas comme ça à ta mère !  
- Non non chéri c'est correcte, peut-etre que je le dérange aussi ..  
- Non non maman, inquiète toi pas tu me dérange pAAAAAAASSS !

Naruto n'en revenait pas de la réponse que son ami venait de sortir et avait décidé de continuer le travail qu'il avait commencé quelques minutes plus tôt. Sasuke baissa sa tête lui mima non avec sa bouche mais Naruto ne fit qu'à sa tête et recommença ses va et viens lentement pour bien faire comprendre que OUI ELLE LES DÉRANGAIS EN CE MOMENT.

- ça va Sasuke ?  
- Oui, ouIIII .. Vouuus Inquieter ... PAAASS ..  
- Tu es sûr ? Tu as une voir bizarre, Naruto est-il avec toi ?

Naruto pu lire sur les lèvres de son compagnon «Arrêter sa Naruto, TOUT DE SUITE !» Mais pour le malheur de Sasuke ou pour son bonheur (?), le jeune blond n'arrêta aucunement et avait déjà hâte de voir la suite des événments.

- Ouuui .. Il est avec MOIIIII .. On jouue a unjeuxalaconsolEEEEEE, NARUTO ARRETE, JSUIS PU CAPABLE, JVAIS VENIR ..

Naruto étouffa un rire et Sasuke continua sa phrase sous le silence de ses parents à l'autre bout du fils

- JVAIS VENIR .. Te rejoindre pour qu'on PUUUUISE ENFIN LES TUÉ  
- Hey p'tit frère tu pourrais arrêter de crier svp, j'aimerais sa lire.

Naruto essaya toujours d'étouffer son rire, mais sans succès. Le blond avait seulement trouvé comme solution d'aller de plus en plus vite, ce qui mit Sasuke dans une drôle de position.

-ITACHI !  
- Mygod Sasuke, tu es aussi contente de m'entendre .. Tu vois maman, je te l'avais bien dit qu'il allait S'ENNUYER tout seul à la maison !  
- Itachi cherie, n'est pas tout seul, Naruto est venu ''habituer'' chez nous pendant toute la semaine  
- Ah oui ? Tu avais oublié de me dire ce petit détail Sasuke, non ?

Sasuke ne savait plus ou se mettre et devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas que ça dégénère encore plus. Il posa une mains sur la tête de son compagnon mais il trouva même pas la volonté de le faire arrêter, ce qui voulait dire, qu'il était rendu à suivre les mouvements de Naruto avec sa main et son frère avait décider qu'il en arrêterait pas là .

- Ben allo Naruto, je sais pas si tu es avec Sasuke ... Mais en tout cas, j'espère que vous vous amusez bien ... Bon aller maman là raccroche, je crois qu'on a tout dit.

Sasuke imagina alors son frère, dans un fou rire dans l'auto à l'autre bout du fil et eu la brillante idée de répliquer avant que son frère raccroche le téléphonne.

- AAAAAH TAGEULLLE ITACHII AAH  
- Oui oui Sasuke, par contre moi à ta place j'aurais pas répliquer.

On attendit la voix des parents du noiraud demander à Itachi ce qui voulait dire et ensuite le silence total signe qu'il avait ENFIN raccroché ce fichu téléphone. Enfin Sasuke se vida dans la bouche de son compagnon qui avala le tout et remonta à la face du noiraud pour lui demander un baiser, que Sasuke refusa.

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais t'embrasser après ce que tu m'as fait ?  
- OOhh arrêtes là, c'est à toi de pas répondre et en plus je me suis venger, alors maintenant on est égal à égal .. Pis maintenant que j'y pense je suis sûr que tu ne serais même pas capable de résister.  
- Ah ouais ? Demanda Sasuke d'un ton de défi  
- OUAIS ! Répondit l'autre sur le même ton

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto, lui donna un petit baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et tout deux sourirent.

- Chut dis rien. Demanda Sasuke en espérant que le blond ait tout oublier du défi  
- J'avais raison, j'avais raison, J'AVAIS RAISON, J'AVAIS RAISON, J'AAAAVAAAIIIS RAIIISSOONN

Pour le faire arrêter, Sasuke se mit sur le ventre de son amoureux et lui fit le même manège que le blond lui avais fait quelque minutes plus tôt, à une différence près ; le blond ne parlait pas au téléphone, LUI .

...

Après leurs ébat la soirée fut calme et tous deux étaient couchés sur le lit. Naruto avait déposé sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon qui avait un sourire et tous deux regardaient le plafond en riant encore de la scène du téléphone.

- Tu sais quoi ?  
- Non quoi ?  
- J'aurais jamais pensé que tu sois game de faire çà . Je pense que quand tu as commencé alors que j'étais au téléphone avec mes parents, je pensais que tu allais faire ça juste deux secondes pis après on en parle plus.. Non mais, t'es vraiment pas gêner.  
- HAHA, le pire c'est que même moi je me doutais pas que je sois aussi pas gêner que ça .. Mais c'est toi qui m'a cherché, non mais répondre pendant qu'on est occupé.. La prochaine fois je vais y penser à deux fois avant de te sauter dessus !  
- HAHAHAHAHAH xd, au moins on a eu nos comptes tous les deux, non ?  
- Ouais, mais j'ai bien hâte de voir Itachi demain ..  
- Ah zut je l'avais complétement oublier celui-là  
- Inquiète toi pas, je vais te le faire oublier moi ton frère .

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux jeunes hommes étaient repartis pour une partie de jambes en l'air,-ce qui fit oublier complétement son frère à Sasuke. Entre deux baiser, Naruto se pencha alors vers l'oreille de son compagnon et lui chuchota.

- Sasuke, tu sais quoi ? Jet'aime et je pense que je vais toujours t'aimer.

Sasuke était tellement surpris, qu'il ne répondit même pas à bisou que Naruto lui donnait. Il sortit de la lune quelques secondes plus tard et dit, en regardant les magnifiques yeux bleu de son amant.

- À la vie, à la mort, je vais t'aimer pour l'éternité ..  
- Ouin, ouin je savais pas que tu étais poétique.  
- Ta gueule Dobe, je t'aime, tu aimes mieux comme çà ?  
- HAHAH, je t'aime aussi teme.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et continuèrent ce qui n'avaient pas finis.

Dans le silence de la maison, on pouvait seulement attendre un lit qui bougeait, deux corps qui faisait q'un et deux respirations aussi essoufflées l'une que l'autre. Dans cette grande maison, les deux jeunes hommes pouvaient désormais dire qu'ils avaient tout vécus ; que se soit du premier petit bec voler alors qu'ils étaient jeunes, des jambes qui se frôlaient lors des films et des soupers, des regards qui étaient envoyés subtilement un peu n'importe où et un peu n'importe quand pour finir par l'acte suprême ou deux corps ne faisait qu'un.

END :D !

**Je me rend contre que je fais souvent un Sasuke complètement OCC & la raison est simple .. La plupart du temps, quand j'écris un One-Shot, je ne pense pas au personnages en profondeur, j'écris comme sa vient et après je le relis et je corriger les passages que je n'aime moins pour les amélioré .. C'est pourquoi que vous pouvez remarquer que mes personnages sont souvent OCC, dépendant l'histoire et mon humeur xd. Mais je vais essayer de faire un One-Shot sans personnage OCC & avec un couple SasuNaru .. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?**

**J'espère qui vous a plus :)**

**Bien à vous**

**Wakiie-Chan**


End file.
